


Bask in the Sun

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Smut, khrfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been looking forward to this all afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Round Five of KHRFest, prompt _V-10. Dino/Bianchi - sunbathing; "you fill me with hope."_ Adult for smut; 1436 words.

Bianchi felt that she had timed it perfectly: she was just contemplating turning herself over when she heard the sound of someone stepping out onto the terrace and then drawing a quick breath. She didn't raise her head, not until the footsteps resumed and Dino said, "This looks like it's been _far_ more productive than my afternoon was."

"Mm." Bianchi lifted her forehead from where she'd pillowed it against her forearms and peered up at him; he had shed his suit and tie for worn jeans and a t-shirt, which meant he was done for the day. Splendid. "That's because _I'm_ not stupid enough to take meetings with the Tomasso."

"A compelling argument, madam." Dino perched himself on the other chaise; as Bianchi settled her chin on her forearms, he appropriated her lemonade and only made a little grimace when he realized that it had mostly gone to water. "I don't know how I let myself be talked into these things, I really don't."

"You live in denial," Bianchi told him. "And convince yourself that this time, really, Carlo Tomasso won't be a big stupid jerk. And every time, you're wrong." She pursed her lips. "But maybe one of these days you'll learn better."

"You fill me with hope." He set her drink aside and leaned back on his hands, surveying her and making no secret about it. "So. Working on your tan?"

"Obviously." Bianchi stretched, deliberate, and saw that he was absorbed with her torso, probably because she'd untied the top of her bikini to prevent tan lines. She smiled; that was the endearing thing about Dino—he was so reliable. "In fact, you can do me a favor, now that you're here. My back could use some more oil. You mind?"

He smiled. "Why would I mind?"

"Mm." She gestured with her chin. "Oil's right there." She returned her face to the cradle of her arms as he dragged the other chaise over and then brushed his fingers over her nape, sliding her hair out of the way.

Thoughtful man.

The oil had been sitting in the sun just as long as she had; it was warm when he drizzled it down her spine and felt good as he spread his fingers against her back to rub it in. Bianchi sighed in genuine pleasure, going loose and relaxed as Dino swept his hands over her shoulders and her nape, kneading the oil into her skin. He took his time, working his way down her shoulder blades and back, sliding his hands over her ribs in slow sweeps, just barely stroking his fingers against the outer curve of her breasts and following the dip of her spine down to the edges of her bikini's bottom.

Humans really needed to be able to purr, Bianchi thought, all but melted against her chaise by the time his fingers were nudging against the ties of her bikini and stroking over the curve of her ass. But her collection of sighs and contented moans were just going to have to do in lieu of that. The only pity was that she couldn't see how Dino was receiving them.

Yet.

"Good?" he asked her, running his thumb along the small of her back.

"Hmm." Bianchi gave it a beat, then another, as if she were actually considering it. "Actually. I should probably turn over. I've probably had enough sun on that side." She suited action to words, flipping herself over and stretching again, and smiled at the rather flushed expression on Dino's face. "Give me a hand with this side, too?"

"Jesus, woman," he said, voice low and rough, but he was smiling and uncapping the bottle anyway.

Bianchi just leaned back and smiled at him as he tilted the bottle over her chest, pouring a thin stream of oil over her bare breasts. "Careful. If you use too much, it'll take a while to rub it all in."

His mouth twitched just a bit. "Oh, wouldn't _that_ be a shame?"

"Mm." Bianchi sighed when he set his hands on her skin again; they were warm and glided over her breasts easily, his palms slick with oil as he stroked her skin. She let herself lean back on her elbows, slitting her eyes against the brightness of the sun and moaning with the warmth of his hands moving over her, the way he stroked and kneaded her breasts and ran his hands up and down her torso in long passes. "You can get my legs, too," she murmured after a while, and saw the flash of his smile from beneath her lashes.

"Wouldn't want to forget those," he agreed, pouring more oil into his palms.

She watched him run his hands down her thighs and calves, complacent under the slow, easy glide of his touch. The hair swept over his eyes as he bent over her legs, stroking his hands over the long muscles of them, working oil into the delicate skin behind her knees and trailing his fingers along the inside of her thighs. She sighed as he stroked his fingers higher, close but not close enough, before sliding them away again. "I think you missed a spot."

Dino glanced up at her, his eyes laughing. "Oh? Did I?"

"Yeah." Bianchi let her mouth curve as she slid her palms down her own body and found the ties of her bikini where they rested against her hips. As he watched, wholly absorbed, she tugged the bows loose and left the ties where they lay. "You missed a spot."

"Can't have that." Dino slide his fingers back up her thighs and drew her bikini away from her skin. Bianchi drew a breath as he did and let it out on a moan when he dipped his fingers between her thighs, running them down over her clit and between the folds of her body to stroke her. He took his time with that, too, moving his fingers back and forth slowly. Bianchi groaned and let her hips roll up against his hand as pleasure unspooled along her nerves, sticky slow as honey and just as sweet, until he pressed his fingers into her and crooked them just _so_ and she flew apart with a gasp.

He kept stroking her even then, until she was draped against her chaise, breathless and trembling. "God," she managed when he finally had mercy on her and eased his fingers out of her. " _Fuck_ , Dino." She opened her eyes to the pleased, open satisfaction of his smile.

"Am I missing anything else?" he inquired, all gentlemanly politeness.

Bianchi laughed at him, breathless, and crooked a finger at him. "Come here and kiss me."

He grinned then and shifted up to brace a hand on the chaise and lean over her. He let her pull his face down to his; Bianchi twined her fingers in his hair, holding him over her and demanding more of his mouth than the soft brush of his lips he offered her at first. When she got her other hand on his fly, she could feel his cock pressing against his jeans; the sound he made against her mouth when she thumbed the button and dragged the zipper down was a relieved one. It changed into a groan as she got her fingers around him, drawing him out and fisting him slowly. "Bianchi..."

She slid her thumb over the head of him, back and forth, just for the way it made his breath hitch against her mouth. "You wanna show me what you can do with this?"

" _God_ ," he breathed and let her pull him down over her. Bianchi hummed to him, drawing her knees up and pulling him closer, and kneaded her hands up and down his back when he slid into her. The weight of him over her and the hardness of him sliding into her made her groan; Dino moaned against her mouth and moved, driving his hips against hers, the rhythm slow and insistent, until his breath caught in his throat and he strained against her, shaking as he came.

Bianchi let him subside over her, humming in her throat with the warm drape of his body over hers, and stroked his hair. "I've been looking forward to this all afternoon."

Dino stirred against her, turning his face against her shoulder to press his lips against her throat. "This was a set-up?"

Bianchi snorted. "Of course it was. Ridiculous man."

He laughed softly, his breath tickling her skin. "Mm. Feel free to do it again, any time you like."

Bianchi smiled. "Oh," she said, "I think I will."


End file.
